Mistletoe Mishap
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Magnus didn't go after Alec, because he has been around long enough not to chase after someone who wasn't ready to come out. Instead, he got together with Jace. Now, Alec finds himself pining after them both. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Mistletoe Mishap || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Mistletoe Mishap

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), pining, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Luke/Cat, Simon/Clary, Bat/Maia, Lydia/Izzy

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway

Summary: Magnus didn't go after Alec, because he has been around long enough not to chase after someone who wasn't ready to come out. Instead, he got together with Jace. Now, Alec finds himself pining after them both.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Mistletoe Mishap_

Magnus had been instantly intrigued by Alexander the moment they had met. But then they had summoned the demon and he saw that Alexander was in love with Jace. He got to know Alec a bit and saw that Alec was too deep in the closet to be ready for a relationship and too in love with Jace to acknowledge other dating options. Magnus had been around long enough to know when something would end in misery for him, so he gave that part up. He still helped the Shadowhunters though and at one point, he gained a roommate in the form of Jace. He saw the Downworlders, male and female, leave the blonde's bedroom. They got drunk. Really very drunk, after the body-switch incident, after the pain Valentine had put them both through. And they ended up in bed together. It had just been angry sex. Relief. Seeking the warmth of another body. It was surprisingly fun, actually. And somehow, it became a reoccurring thing for them to stumble into Magnus' bedroom together, until at one point, Jace completely stopped going to his own bed and they started trading gentle kisses when waking up and parting ways. When that realization hit, they sat together and talked about the way their relationship had evolved and after talking it through, they decided to tell the others. There was nothing to hide. They cared too deeply about each other.

The war proceeded and their relationship only grew stronger and as the war ended, Magnus and Jace had Madzie move in with them. Magnus saw too much of himself in the girl – the lonely little warlock who had used her powers to kill and was so afraid. Jace saw just as much of himself in her though, after everything Valentine had put her through. They weren't ready to put the name on it that it definitely had – that they were getting domestic, becoming a _family_.

"You excited about Christmas, buttercup?", asked Jace gently, smiling.

Magnus' own smile was gentle as he watched them. Jace was so soft and loving with her as the two of them were finishing up the very last decorations on the Christmas tree with Isabelle and Clary together. Lydia, Alec and Simon were in the kitchen working on dinner. Magnus was indefinitely glad for Lydia Branwell. Though she had _nearly_ gotten married to Alexander – which would have just been a disaster on all ends – Isabelle had crashed the wedding, kissed the bride and saved all parties involved from a loveless marriage. Now, Alec had slowly warmed up to the idea of being gay. He had officially come out two months ago, though it had been nerve-wrecking for him. Everyone around them supported and cheered him on. Magnus realized he had never truly gotten over that original infatuation with the dark-haired Shadowhunter, regardless of how hard he had fallen in love with Jace. Which would be a problem if he didn't know that Jace had fallen just as much in love with Alec by now. Dying had shifted Jace's perspective and while Jace had sought Magnus a lot, he also sought his parabatai even more than after any other trauma in the past year – and there had been _a lot_ of trauma that Jace had gone through.

"Now, Cat said she'll pick our wolves up and bring them along for dinner", stated Magnus. "I still don't understand why you won't just let me use my magic for this dinner, but..."

"Babe. We talked about this", grunted Jace with a teasing grin as he came up behind Magnus, resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder. "It's Madzie's first Christmas with us. It's _our_ first Christmas together. We lived through the war, together. Let's do this _mundane_."

"You're an awful influence on me, my angel", sighed Magnus dramatically as he twisted around enough to lay his arms around Jace's waist and pull him into a slow kiss.

"Ew", chorused Isabelle and Clary, simply out of principle to annoy Jace.

Madzie however was giggling, hiding her face behind her hands. The way Jace bit his lower lip to keep from smiling too hard told Magnus just how happy his blonde really was. Leaning in, Magnus placed a gentle peck on Jace's cheek as he slipped a hand into Jace's back-pocket.

"Hey! You guys could at least be _useful_! Instead of making out!", called Simon over.

"Say that again, mundie", prompted Jace. "Coming into _our_ come, calling us useless."

There was a warmth blooming in Magnus' chest as Jace referred to the loft as his home, while Simon squeaked and hid behind Lydia for safety reasons. Lydia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He's not entirely wrong. There's still a lot of work to do so dinner will be ready in five hours."

/break\

Alec sat in a corner, subdued. He was clinging onto the eggnog Maia had brought as he watched the others. Clary and Simon as well as Lydia and Isabelle were dancing to some awful Christmas music. Luke and Cat were sitting together, talking and laughing. They had started dating a few days after the war had ended, having met and hit it off during the celebratory party. Bat was sitting on the floor, playing with Madzie and her new toys. His cheeks were covered in lip-stick because he had adamantly refused from leaving his spot under the mistle-toe in hopes of getting a kiss from Maia. Isabelle, Lydia and Clary were first. Even _Jace_ had kissed Bat – though that was what had given Maia the final push, which made everyone around them happy because Bat and Maia had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Though it made no one more happy than Simon, because he had been rooting for them ever since Simon and Maia had found the newly turned werewolf. Clary on the dance-floor laughed softly and kissed Simon briefly as Maia butted in to join them. And then there were their hosts. Magnus and Jace sat on the armchair together, Jace comfortably placed on his boyfriend's lap. They were such a perfect couple, so gorgeous and fierce. The Herondale heir head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn; they were a power-couple. Sure, Alec was Jace's co-head and Jace's parabatai, but... He felt wildly out of place. As he always felt with them. Jace was the one Alec had been in love with for years. Magnus was Alec's biggest 'What if'. What if Alec would have been strong and brave back when Magnus had asked him out for a drink, instead of retreating and freaking out about his own sexuality? No. No, it was fine. It was better this way. Magnus and Jace were so good together, so beautiful together. They deserved each other. It was okay that there was no room for Alec, he could live with that, as long as he got to be a part of their life in some kind of way. His hand rested against his parabatai rune, pressing lightly.

Even after all those weeks, he was still downright paranoid about it. About how it had disappeared, how he had known that Jace was dead. How he and Magnus had broken down together and only Isabelle and Lydia and their combined strength had forced the two to keep going until they were at Lake Lyn and got to embrace Jace again, because Jace was _back alive_.

"Alec, my man", grinned Simon as he sat down, leaving Clary and Maia to dance alone.

"Don't... call me that, Lewis", sighed Alec frustrated. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's Christmas and everyone is cheerful. Only you look like the Grinch", offered Simon.

"What in the _world_ is a Grinch?", asked Alec, sure he was going to regret that question.

"Alec, Alec, Alec!", exclaimed Madzie excitedly, saving Alec from Simon's explanation.

"Yeah, sweetie?", asked Alec with a small smile, leaning forward.

"Teach me shooting?", asked Madzie pleadingly, eyes large.

He had gotten her a toy-bow with nerf-arrows. Literally everyone had cooed as she had unwrapped that present, thinking it 'so Alec' and also 'so adorable'. Alec got up and let her pull him aside so he could explain to her how to best hold the bow and take aim. She giggled happily as she hit Simon on the forehead and managed to hit Luke's glass of eggnog. Alec smiled softly and got up, taking a few steps back and leaning against the doorway as he watched her. Bat dutifully played the frightened wolf hiding from the dangerous hunter and soon Clary, Isabelle and Simon were roped into the game too. The little girl was such a sunshine, really.

"You're lurking in the shadows again, parabatai", whispered Jace softly.

Alec startled as Jace suddenly leaned next to him. Taking a bit of a step away, Alec eyed his parabatai. He startled again when Magnus approached him from the other side. And then his brain failed as Magnus kissed him suddenly and his brain completely died when Jace kissed him next.

"Mistletoe", whispered Jace against Alec's lips, pointing up at the ceiling.

Alec relaxed for only a split second, before frowning. No, the mistletoe Izzy had put up in the loft hung literally opposite of him. As he looked up, there was mistletoe though. And there was a blue shimmer around Magnus' hand as his magic slowly faded. Alec frowned confused.

"Oh, sue a warlock for wanting to have some fun", sighed Magnus. "I mean, it's not like either of you would make the first step. Jace is still confused about how his feelings for you shifted and _you_ are... You have settled so well with never speaking out about your feelings, Alexander."

"W—What?", sputtered Alec and stumbled backward.

"Oh, let me be some more straightforward then", chuckled Magnus.

With a flick of his wrist, there was a large red bow wrapped around Jace's chest. Jace looked very unimpressed, glowering at his boyfriend, who looked completely unapologetic. Alec had no idea what was going on here. He looked between Magnus and Jace.

"Don't mind Mag. Mag is an idiot", assured Jace gently, grasping his parabatai's arm. "Don't think you're obligated to do anything, Alec. It's just that we... like you. Mag and I. A lot."

"We'd like to take you out on a date, if you'd want that", added Magnus gently.

"Why?", asked Alec, squinting at them in confusion.

In the background, Clary and Izzy were laughing softly as Luke and Cat took the dance-floor. Alec's eyes flickered over to the sound on instinct, watching all the happy couples in the living room.

"We're happy. We're in love. But we could be... happier... with you", muttered Jace, hand slipping down to take Alec's hand and link their fingers. "After... When I died. When I died, I felt our bond severe. I was just dead for moments, but it felt like _years_. Years without you. A—And I can't be without you. Having you support me since then, holding you... I... I started seeing you in a different light, parabatai. You're so important to me, but... in a different way than you _should_. Please, at least... think about it. It's okay if you don't, but..."

Jace was shut up by Alec impulsively grabbing him and pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. He needed to feel this for himself. To be sure this was true. Magnus laughed softly and was more than eager to be pulled into a kiss next. Alec smiled brightly as he found himself embraced by them both.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

__Pining!Alec is suuuch a nice change of pace. I might have to indulge in that more often *^*__


End file.
